Question: A silver pair of glasses costs $$9$, and a popular blue tie costs $6$ times as much. How much does the blue tie cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue tie is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of glasses, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $9$ $6 \times $9 = $54$ The blue tie costs $$54$.